joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeus (Composite)
Summary He is the king of gods, the skies are his domain, he is Zeus god of thunder, or Jupiter if your roman. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Zeus, "King of the Gods", Jupiter, Zeus Panhellenios, The All-Mighty Zeus, King of the Gods, Sovereign of the Heavens, The Great God Zeus , God of the Skies, God of the Sky, King of Olympus, Father of Hercules, Brother of Hades, Olympian King of the Gods , Skyfather, God of the Sky, Weather, Air, Lightning, Honor and Justice, Lord of the sky, Deity, Greek God, Pagan God, Greco-Roman Deity, Member of the First Heavenly Realm, Greater Deity Origin: Composite Fiction (Verse) Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown ' '''Classification:' Olympian god, King of the Greek Pantheon, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Cosmic Senses, Omnilingualism, Truesight, 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, His Cosmos passively disables the Five Senses + Mind, his blood can act as poison, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone far stronger than herself into her equal or a weakling), Flight, Dunamis and Eschatos Dunamis User, Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Healing, Immortality (types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8 and 9), Can curse others, Can give immortality to others and godhood and take immortality from lesser beings, Invisibility, Transmutation (Turned Orion into a constellation), Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Sealing, Summoning, Can turn into light, Petrification, Duplication, Can change the gender of others, Energy Projection, Magic, Animal Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Element Manipulation (Fire, Force, Earth, Electricity, Ice), Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Plant Manipulation (Can cause flowers to bloom with any characteristics he desires), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation, Smite, Empathic Manipulation (Caused Porphyrion to lust after Hera), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Fear Manipulation (Is possessed by the evil of fear from Pandora's Box, and wielded it against Kratos on their final conflict), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Possession, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can physically interact with disembodied souls. Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Holy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Psychokinesis, Telekinesis (Can keep the sun and moon from moving), Biokinesis, Telepathy, Precognition, Teleportation, can open portals to other dimensions and universes, BFR (Sent the Titans and Typhon to Tarturus), Resurrection (Resurrected Memnon and Pelops), Time Manipulation of various forms (can stop time, travel through time, BFR others through time, and create time loops, with a small amount of prep through the use of a special candle, he reversed time by three days, Is immune to time stops), Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Zeus are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can turn clouds into chairs and pillars, Can create stars), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Power Nullification (Via greater dispell magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Can block the senses of other deities, Power Bestowal (Granted Memnon immortality), One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Zeus are capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, as well as forcibly unmaking individuals and erasing them from existence), Durability Negation, Power Negation (Killed the god Phaethon, even though gods in Greek mythology cannot be killed. His champions who yield a fraction of his powers can nullify magical abilities with lightning strikes. Zeus himself is able to strip fellow Gods off their powers as punishment to their insolence), Fate Manipulation(Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (As a god, Zeus can't be killed by the Sisters of Fate), Reality Warping, Anti-Law abilities, Absorption, Information Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (In his true form. As a Demon, Zeus is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Creation, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once),Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Draws power from worship, sacrifices, and consumption of human flesh, Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Much like other deities from the 4th World, he exists beyond time and space, and the whole Multiverse. Comparable in might to Highfather's True Form) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Intercepted attacks from Hui Mo-Ri and attacked him before he could notice, should be comparable to Other gods from the first realm. With his siblings, he defeated the Titans who embody concepts of the Multiverse, which has an infinite amount of infinite sized planes. His Divine Rank is superior to Mystra who's death reordered the Multiverse. Scaling from Odin) | Immeasurable (Much like other deities from the 4th World, he exists beyond time and space) | Omnipresent (Aeschylus proclaimed that Zeus was part of everything) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''(Above Cronus) '''Striking Strength: Multiverse level+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Survived attacks from Typhon) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His lightning bolts, several swords, A lightning lance, Staff, lightning bolts, Short Spear, the Aegis, Master Bolt, a weapon armed with explosives so powerful that hydrogen bombs look like "firecrackers" by comparison, Thunderbolts made by Hephaestus. He took down Thor with a single thunderbolt during the Chaos War, His Kamui, Keraunos Lightning, Aegis Shield (Formerly) Intelligence: Extremely high, Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (He has been described as all-seeing, aware of all, and impossible to trick) Weaknesses: His pride can make him stubborn. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aerokinesis: Zeus has absolute authority over the sky, wind, and weather, allowing him to conjure massive hurricanes, tornadoes, and thunderstorms with a thought, form indistinguishable replicas of living beings out of clouds, bind foes with ropes made of wind, devour foes by creating a vacuum, and even detecting and shutting down Hephaestus' pirate radio transmission once he began paying attention. He is also able to control the rain, allowing him to flood the planet if he so wishes. Electrokinesis: Zeus is also famous for his ability to manipulate electricity, primarily doing so in the form of his Master Bolt, using it to obliterate his foes from a distance. He is also able to call down regular lightning at will, emit bursts of intense static electricity from his body, and is completely immune to electrical attacks of any kind. Mind Manipulation: Zeus also possesses considerable mental powers, allowing him to forcibly make Aphrodite, who presides over feelings of lust and romantic love, fall head over heels for Anchises, inadvertently starting the Roman Empire in the process. Transfiguration: Zeus is able to transmute and transfigure virtually anything into anything else with ease, turning his daughter Thalia into a tree when she was on death's door, turning thousands of ants into deadly warriors, his paramour Io into a cow, and Lycaon into the first werewolf. True Form: Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Zeus possesses a "True Form" that manifests when he gathers all of his essence in one place. During this time, he emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge him virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. Godspeed: This technique grants Zeus super speed to a point where he is barely visible even to an refined superhuman such as Kim Doo-Shik. In his first seen use, he uses it to appear instantly behind Kim Doo-Shik before the latter could react. Thunder Hammer: Zeus hit his opponent in a manner not unlike to hammering a nail. The electricity Zeus emitted while using this technique is red. Thunder Soccer: Zeus stamps on his enemy with an energized stomp. Ultimate: Thunder Breaker: Zeus summons his most powerful lightning from the sky to his hand and use it to destroy the enemy before him. He describes it as his spear as it's as long as a pole-arm and the heat it gives off is strong enough to incinerate the skin on Zeus' forearm Superhuman Strength: '''As the King of the Gods, Zeus possessed incredible levels of superhuman strength. He could easily overpower almost anything in Creation. '''Superhuman Speed: '''As the god of lightning, Zeus could run at extremely fast speeds. He could run faster than the speed of the lightning he commands. As demonstrated in the battles with Kratos, Zeus was able to evade attacks with the speed of lightning, appearing behind his opponent to strike. '''Teleportation: Zeus has shown the ability to disappear in thin air, leaving a rain of electric charges behind, only to appear minutes later somewhere else. Regeneration: Zeus could regenerate from almost any wound. He can grow back just about any limb or organ back with ease. Ironically the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation, can kill him. Shape-shifting: Like all Olympians, Zeus was able to shapeshift. He made himself look like the oldest of the Olympians, even though he was the youngest. He could also transform himself into a giant eagle as well take the form of a human, in God of War and God of War: Ghost of Sparta, he appeared to Kratos as the Grave Digger. Summoning: Zeus is able to summon a legion of creatures to fight at his side, examples are the Siren Widows he used to fight Kratos at the end of God of War II. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Composites Category:Gods Category:God Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Composite fiction Category:Tier 2 Category:Resistance Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters